


Just a regular day

by thedoctorsunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/pseuds/thedoctorsunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk this is my first fic so be nice to me ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a regular day

**Author's Note:**

> k idk
> 
> [i'll just go with the im-not-a-native-speaker-so-there-are-mistakes excuse ]

It was just a regular day. Just a normal Tuesday evening after practice. The club room was nearly empty, with just the two first years still changing into their school uniforms.

Tobio was sweaty and tired from practice , but he didn't mind. He didn't know his face was all red and covered in sweat until Hinata called out to him.

"Oi , Kageyama , are you okay?"

"Hm?" Tobio responded to the voice.

"You are bright red , you know. " Hinata took a step closer to the taller boy. Their lockers where next to each other so now the two of them were close. Really close. Hinata looked up at Tobio's face and tilted his head to the side. Kageyama took a step behind to widen their distance , but Hinata raised his hand and placed it on the other boy's face.

"Woah , you are hot. What, was today's practice too much for you, Kageyama-kun?" said Hinata a bit teasingly.

Kageyama- _kun._ Now, that is the word that makes Tobio's heart feel weird. 

"W-what are you saying , dumbass" Tobio flinched but Hinata's hand stayed on it's previous position. His cheeks started burning and he couldn't move his mouth to say another word. 

Tobio had it hard. 

"Haha , what is this Kageyama? Don't be so-"

A ringing sound interrupted the boy , who turned to find his phone.

Tobio followed him across the room with his eyes. His face still burned and his his heart was beating fast. Faster than when he is practicing volleyball.Maybe even faster than when he is playing in an official match. Hinata was screaming about a cat video game (?) and Tobio prayed for whoever was on the other side of the phone. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay , We'll talk later. Bye". The phone call finally ended and silence fell around. Hinata approached his locker again and took off his shirt.

Tobio's heart became weird again but he didn't mind. Hinata's body was small and his skin seemed so soft.

Tobio couldn't even move anymore. He kept on staring at Hinata trying to find his shirt. His locker was so messy , full of white t-shirts and.... was that an underwear.

Tobio kept on staring at him and the shorter boy seemed to notice him because he turned to face him. 

Tobio was strawberry red now.

"What?" Hinata asked and his lips turned into a pout . " You are staring too much". Tobio frowned, the kind of frown he makes whenever he has to make an _important_ decision. 

"Oi Kageyama , you there?" Hinata softly poked Tobio's arm but he didn't react. The dark-haired boy turned his body to fully face that of Hinata's.

"Hinata"

"Hm?"

"...G-go -t -ith me" Tobio's voice was just a tiny muffled whisper.

"What? Talk normally , Kageyama " Hinata tried to make eye contact with the other boy , but Tobio had lowered his head.

"G-go out with me , p-please ?" Tobio managed to say and prepared himself for the worst.

"Eh? Sure i'll go , why not." Hinata responded with the most natural way, resting his hands on his hips. 

"E-eh? Seriously?" 

"Yes , sure. Hey Kageyama , you sure you're fine? You are acting weird."

"Yes, i'm fine , dumbass, stop asking."

 

_He did it. Kageyama finally did it ._

_-_

Just a regular day again. 

Well, regular for most of the people, because for Tobio it wasn't.

He was waiting outside a convenience store.The weather was nice and warm. It was 4:10 and his date was late for 10 minutes.

 _Stupid Hinata ,_ Tobio frowned on the thought of his date being late. 

"Ooi Kageyama! Guh sorry I'm late " Hinata came running.

Tonio scanned the boy from top to bottom.

"It's okay" Tobio responded while trying to hide the smirk that appeared on  his face. They both had showed up wearing their usual jerseys and for a reason that made him extremely happy.

"Let's go" 

 

Time pasted and their hands started to hurt from touching the ball too much.

They were in their usual spot , tossing to each other. 

Hinata was talking about something trivial he saw on T.V. , when the ball came flying and hit his face.

"Ow" He grabbed his nose and Tobio runned towards him.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata, don't talk too much , you lose focus." 

"That hurt"

"Hey, let me see" Tobio took Hinata's hands from his face and grabbed his cheeks. His nose was red . _Cute._

"It's a little red , but it seems fine. You'll live"

"O-of course i will , stupid. Since i started volleyball i'd always take balls on the face. This is nothing." Hinata defended himself.

The response didn't come.

Tobio's hands stayed at Hinata's face , squeezing them only a little. They found themselves staring at each other.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered.

The sun was setting and dyed the sky and its clouds with shades of orange. The light was reflecting on Hinata's eyes. They were so bright , filled with different colors. Tobio thought that this might be the most beautiful thing he have ever seen.

Distant voices reached them and the wind made the leaves dance around their feet.

Tobio inhaled. He closed his eyes and with a sluggish move he placed a small kiss on Hinata's lips.

God , they were so soft and sweet , like Tobio expected them to be. He slowly opened his eyes to find Hinata looking at him. Now not only his nose , but also his cheeks and ears were red.

"K-Kageyama wha-" Hinata didn't manage to complete his sentence because Tobio came back to reality. He released Hinata's face and took a step back.

"I-It's not that , i mean , i didn't want to-" He ended up falling on his back.

Silence occurred for only three seconds until Hinata burst into laughter.

"Pftt Ka-Kageyama-kun , so uncool." Hinata was holding his sides from laughing, when Tobio attacked him and threw him down.

"Hey what are you doing" Tobio sat on top of him and pinned him on the ground. Hinata was still shaking a little from laughing and his eyes were wet.

"What's with you". The smaller boy said with a gentle voice. He didn't try to resist because he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Kageyama. He didn't take a verbal response.

Tobio only lowered his head and brought his face closer to Hinata's. Their cheeks were red and burning. Tobio was holding Hinata's wrists.

The sun was now really low and the sky had matching colors with Hinata's hair.

"Hinata"

"Hm?"

Their voices were just tiny whispers , that only the two of them could hear. Probably people around them would question their position , but Tobio didn't mind.

He inhaled once more and kissed Hinata. This time the kiss lasted longer. This time there was a response. Tobio put a little preassure to Hinata's lips. The smaller boy released his hands from Tobio's grip and wrapped them around the taller boy's neck. Their lips moved together. Hinata let a tiny sigh which made Tobio so embarrassed he could explode. And then, the kiss was over.

They parted their lips and remained on the ground for a moment. The sun had already set. Now everything was dark and the street lights started turning on one by one. 

Tobio got up and offered his hand to his date and pulled him up. The two boys avoided eye contact and silently thanked whatever gods  that it was dark enough for their faces to not be visible.

Tobio cleared his throat " S-so.... ice cream?"

Hinata turned to face him. "Nn, yes!" he said brightly. A big smile spreaded on his face and he squeezed Tobio's hand in response.

"Let's go then" His voice came out trembling , but he didn't mind.

It was just a regular day after all. Nothing special. 

* * *

"Ah"

"What is it?"

He turned to face the other boy

"I just remembered a song , about going to a convenience store?"

"What"

"No , nothing"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Kageyama likes the konbini-store song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziX1oQRiA3w ]


End file.
